1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of the architectural and building arts. In particular, the invention is directed to the design and construction of a large three story structure from modular units which are transported to the construction site and partially constructed in modular form and then assembled to complete a multi-story structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular building structures have long been employed wherein construction units small enough to easily transport are assembled at the construction site to collectively comprise a larger structure. The lack of success of many prior art designs arises to an inherent diffculty in all modular designs, namely the smaller the modular unit the easier is the transportation, but the more extensive is the on-site assembly. Alternatively, the larger the modular unit, the less the on-site assembly, but the greater expense and difficulty of transportation from the manufacturing site to the construction site.
These inherent difficulties become even greater as the size of the structure grows. It is even more difficult to provide a design which allows for minimal construction site assembly when a multiple storied commercial structure is to be fabricated. In such a case, not only must the modular assembled units encompass not only a large planar space, but must be combinable in such a manner that the large planar space can be multiplied in the vertical axis to accommodate multiple stories.
Therefore, what is needed is a modular design which adapts itself to simple onsite assembly of a large multi-story commercial structure without losing or compromising the ease of transportability of modular units which comprise it or entailing complicated on-site fabrication techniques.